Tea Party Ball
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: Now that Alice has returned to Underland, she not only must suffer through a ball and a lobster quadrille, but also the idea that the Hatter may not return from a mission to see her


**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but i do own the story and the griffins name XD**

'Oh dear, this is not what I had planned to do upon my return to Underland'

When Alice, now 24 by Aboveland standards, had finished her duties with her father's trading company she had sailed home from Asia immediately. There had been only one thing on her mind, returning to her dear Hatter and beloved Wonderland.

Our heroine had written a farewell missive to her family, sending it by Lord Ascot's messenger, and road with Lord Ascot to his home under the impression that she would be tiding up some business there. The night they arrived she had snuck out too find that rabbit hole that she loved so much.

It had been a huge relief to find that no one had covered it after her "fall."

With a grin that would make Ches envious she had leapt through and, feeling adventurous, had taken a different door than the one she usually frequented. It had lead her straight to a grove of well known cherry blossom trees.

The first one she ran to meet was Mirana, still as beautiful as she had been those years ago. As soon as she had seen Alice she immediately dismissed her court and called for tea.

"Oh we simply must have a party, dear Champion. It has been too long and you will be joyously welcomed. Perhaps a ball?"

Alice had quickly, though politely, dissuaded the idea of a ball. She still despised such occasions like those.

"I would enjoy a good tea party again, I've not had a right proper Underland tea party in years. I only wish to celebrate with dear friends, like Malyupkin and Ches…especially Tarrant."

The Queen had given her a look of sadness at the mention of the Hatter.

"I would like Tarrant here as well, but , Alice, he has been on a mission for sometime now. I had been suspicious that your departure on Frabjous day would upset him but when he quickly volunteered to riding to our neighboring kingdoms to share the good news of that day, I knew that he was struggling. I will send a invitation, but I cannot promise anything, my dear."

Alice prided herself in how well she had kept the tears hidden and nodded confidently. However, the conversation turned to the party that was to be held and all was forgotten, until Alice had gone to her chambers.

"My dear girl, I must ask you to concentrate solely on the dance. You're stepping on my feet much to hard."

Again Alice's mind was brought back to the problem at hand.

Apparently, the Queen's idea of a tea party had been a ball with tea served on the side. Alice was now stuck in a dancing dress similar to Mirana's everyday gown and dancing the Lobster Quadrille.

Luckily for her, the dance teachers Mirana had employed where the Griffin, whom she had learned was named Leonard Albion Edward Reginald III (Leonard to his peers) and the Mock Turtle whom was so weepy that she had never learned if he had a proper name.

Lessons, for the first time, had been very enjoyable, with the two friends constantly arguing or sharing stories. Though Alice still hated any quadrille at least this one was entertaining.

"Leonard, I'm terribly sorry. My mind is wandering again and I'm not sure where it's gone."

Nodding his large head, the griffin moved into the next move before responding,

"It is a terrible problem when one's mind gets out of hand. Why just the other day Mock was telling me.."

Smiling Alice toned out the griffin and turned slightly to watch the door. Her Hatter hadn't come yet and the party is almost over. Sighing, she turned to the griffin so that he would think her listening to him.

Still toning him out, her mind wondered back to the memories of her dearest Hatter. It had been on the trip back to England that Alice had finally admitted to herself that she loved that mad man whom had helped her so much.

Ever since she had left, Tarrant had been in her mind. She even dreamed of him sometimes; of his odd laugh, his hat, but mostly of his hands. Those hands that were scarred and poisoned but strong and loving. She remembered how those hands had gently run over the fabric when he had been making the bloody big head's hats or how strong they looked holding that large sword of his.

"Really, Champion, you are still much the rude little girl you used to be. "

Gasping she focused on the smiling, as much as an eagle's beak could be called smiling, Griffin.

Giggling, she smiled back.

"My dearest Leonard, you are very right, I am being rude again but I promise now that I will focus on you completely. Does that make you happy?"

Letting out a _caw _of laughter he nodded. And she did as she promised, even paying attention to the next few partners she had in many dances.

Eventually, she and Mirana bid farewell to the last of the guests. Sighing again, Alice turned to Mirana to bid goodnight. Mirana smiled a sympathetic smile before touching Alice on her arm.

"Mayhap he'll come home soon. I'm sure he'll hear that you are back from those returning home along the same roads. I know he will come back as soon as he hears. For now my dearest Champion I believe it is time for bed."

Nodding Alice said good night and entered her chambers across from the Queen's. Without looking around or lighting any candles for light, she moved to the bathroom and changed into the clothes she had been wearing the night before Frabjous day.

Silently she padded to the balcony. It was a beautiful night and the trees were gently singing a familiar lullaby.

Closing her eyes, and leaning on the railing she just listened. She loved this place and there was no question that it would be her true home.

'If only Tarrant were here to share it with.'

Since she had yet to quarrel with Time, he kept ticking away the minutes and then the hours with no fuss. When she opened her eyes again the sun was just cresting on the mountainous horizon.

Suddenly she felt hands com around her and land beside hers on the railing.

"Tis a beautiful sight, isn' it lass?"

Turning around swiftly she came face to face with the Hatter, whose eyes, now lavender in color, were dancing and glued to her. Unable to restrain her self, Alice pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Tarrant grinned before responding with equal fervor. When they parted, his arms kept her pinned against his body.

"Och, lass, if ye greet me everyday as ye did jus now, I'll be tha happiest mad man around."

Alice laughed, and kissed him again.

"Then the happiest mad man you'll have to be because I plan on kissing you ever chance I get, even if you miss my party and leave me sad."

Sobering a bit at that, the Hatter winced a bit.

"I'm truly sorra bout tha, my dear. It was late before I came home and found the invitation. I came as quickly as I could, for I neede' to see ye and tah tell ye something. I love ye, Champion, always have I thenk."

Alice laughed and again gave him the best kiss she could give.

"Oh, I love you too. I think I always have as well, ever since my first visit to this beautiful world. I'm here to stay, Tarrant. Now and forever."

This time it was the hatter who laughed in glee and kissed her.

"Then this makes my next important thing easy. Ya'll be my wife won't ye?"

Smiling Alice simply nodded

"Of course I will, now would you please hush and kiss me again?"

Picking her up as a groom would his bride, he grinned and took her inside, closing the door with his foot.

"Och, I'll do more than kiss ye lass, I'll make you squirm."

'I'm home at last' Alice thought before her lover's kiss stopped all thought.


End file.
